Morir para vivir
by MikaLeo
Summary: Morir atropellada por un imbecil no es cosa de otro mundo, pero morir y volver a reencarnar en un mundo muy distinto al tuyo, si es cosa de ¿otro mundo? No tengo idea, solo se que aprovechare esta nueva vida. /R27, Tsuna fuerte, OcxOc Mellizos/
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: Reencarnar

* * *

Morir para luego vivir, eso fue lo que me ocurrió, fallecí por culpa de un imbécil que no sabe de leyes y conduce ebrio.

Jo puta.

Suspire molesta, flotando en la nada, por culpa de aquel que me atropello, que acabo con mi vida, pero ignoro aquello por un llanto que llamo mi atención, mire a mi alrededor pro no había nada, hasta que una luz blanca me segó y yo comencé a llorar sin saber el por qué.

-¡Es una niña! - Escuche que gritaban con fuerza mientras me envolvían en una manta rosa, me calme solamente cuando llegué a los brazos de una hermosa mujer, quien me acurruco con cuidado y sonrió.

-Calma Sora-chan- Escuche que me decía, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. —Mira Tsu-kun tu hermanita- Susurro aquella mujer y un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercaba con un bulto azul en sus brazos.

* * *

Dos años han pasado desde aquel momento, ahora Tsuna y yo celebramos nuestro segundo cumpleaños, estoy feliz de mantener todos mis recuerdos y de volver a reencarnar, aunque es en un mundo diferente, hace una semana atras me di cuenta en el mundo en donde estaba, nunca crei el poder reencarnar en Katekyo Hitman Reborn, pero se lo agradezco a quien sea que haya movido los hilos para colocarme en este lugar.

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco años y estoy cada vez más unida a Tsuna, es mi querido hermanito y siempre lo cuido ante todo, me volvi una matona en el jardín para así defenderse de quien lo molestan a el, no entiendo por que lo hacen, simplemente no lo hago, si Tsuna es tan condenadamente tierno, que hasta me da rabia cuando lo molestan de aquella forma, razón por la que siempre termino peleando, en detención y después siendo premiada por deliciosas galletas con chips de chocolate, galletas que Tsuna hace con ayuda de mamá, cosa que adoro.

-So-chan- Salí de mis divagaciones apenas escuche la voz de mi hermano mayor llamarme, despege mi vista del hermoso cielo azulada y fije mis castaños ojos en los de mi cielo anaranjado como me gustaba decirle a Tsuna.

-¿Si?- Pregunte volviendo a posar mis ojos en el cielo azulado de primavera, como amaba esta época del año.

-Ya es hora de ir a comer- Después de aquello se retiro, estaba enojado conmigo, lo sabia, me había vuelto a meter en una pelea y esta fue grabe por que tanto yo como mi contrincante terminamos en el hospital, yo con un brazo roto, el derecho, y el con las dos piernas rotas, sin piedad alguna, me reí al recordar aquello, y su grito de niñita que libero ante el dolor, mientra que yo soporte el de mi brazo como un buen macho pecho no peludo que se respeta.

Volví a suspirar mientras bajaba de mi cama y me dirigía a la cocina, mamá y Tsuna ya estaban listos, esperandome, bueno solamente mamá pues Tsuna quien estaba molesto conmigo ignoro la regla de "siempre espera a los demás" y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, como mi brazo derecho estaba roto y enyesado tenia que comenzar a comer con el izquierdo cosa que me era complicada y terminaba toda manchada, razón por la que mi madre, Nana me daba la comida en la boca, si no el curry me lo comeria solita, pero no podía.

Tsuna acabo de los primeros y por ende fue el primero en irse, le mire entristecida, pero no podía hacer nada ni siquiera disculparme, había roto una promesa, aunque fuera por su bien, había roto una promesa razón por la que no tenia perdón hasta que pasara una semana.

Semana en la que Tsuna se calmaría y me volvería a hablar, eso esperaba, por que la ultima vez, se calmo en un mes y fue desesperante escuchar como me hablaba solo con frases cortas y cortantes.

No me gusta pelearme con mi hermano.

* * *

 **Cortito simple un prologo comun y corriente, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el primer cap~**

 **Ciao Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: No se si pondre M-preg, lo más probable es que sea que si, pero no estoy totalmente segura, la pareja de Sora no sera ningun personaje del anime, creo, y si tendrá otra maestro, quizas si, quizas no, quien sabe**

 **Karin0212: Lo siento Karin hermosa, pero no será ocxTsuna, no tengo nada contra el ocxTsuna pero son hermanos y no me gusta el insesto, ademas como son gemelos literalmente seria como estar con el espejo y a ninguno de los dos le gustaría.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: ¡Reborn!

Iemitsu no quería aceptar la decisión del noveno, pero no había de otra. Era eso o perder un largo y prospero linaje cosa que no se podía permitir.

Semanas después, Nana Sawada encontraba un volante que decía lo siguiente.

!Volver a su hijo

El

Jefe de la próxima generación!

Emocionada la castaña se entró a su dulce hogar para si despertar a sus dos amados niños con ya catorce años de edad, los cuales como siempre se demoraron un mundo en levantarse, la pereza era el pecado que siempre los acompañaba, río al recordar aquella frase que su pequeña Sora decía, aunque tenia miedo que un pecado los acompañe, si tan solo su pequeña fuera creyente.

* * *

Era una rutina de todos los días, levantarse condenadamente temprano para salir a correr con su hermana, luego volver darse una ducha y volver a acostarse, no entendía por que tenían que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana, pero no era algo que le sacaría en cara a su querida hermana menor, aquella que la protegía como si fuera la mayor.

Aun agotado Tsuna se levanto después de oír la dulce voz de su madre llamarlos, Sora seguía en su cama con las mantas en el suelo. No entendía como no se podía morir de frío eso mujer, suspiró y fue al baño a cambiarse, azoto la puerta para que así su hermana se levantara.

* * *

Sora término en el suelo gracias a su hermana, se había pegado un susto de muerte por culpa de su hermano mayor y el azote contra la puerta.

-Hijo de puta- Susurró la menor de los hermanos Sawada levantándose claramente de forma floja del suelo. -Que flojera, ¡por dios!- Grito alistandose una vez lista espero a que su hermano saliera del baño para así ella poder lavarse.

Los hermanos sawada bajaron las escaleras con calma, uno detrás del otro al llegar a la cocina de dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente hasta que uno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo siguiente.

 **¡IBAN ATRASADOS POR DOS MINUTOS!**

La salida de su dulce hogar fue caótica,los dos detestaban los atrasos razón por la que salieron a tropezones de su casa y no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de escuchar a su querida madre y de fijarse en el joven de quince años que estaba al lado de la puerta de su dulce hogar, a paso rapido y literalmente corriendo por sus vidas los hermanos Sawada iban en dirección a su dulce escuela, por favor nótese el sarcasmo, odiaban esa escuela.

Sobre todo la Sawada menor, declarada enemiga del temible demonio de Nanimori, Hibari Kyoya. Quien en la escuela era conocida como la mujer de hielo, la reina del invierno, sobre todo por sus fríos abanicos de hierro que usaba para vencer a sus enemigos.

Mientras que el Sawada mayor, era conocido por su dulzura, su amable sonrisa, su suave cabello, su piel de porcelana, su naricita de botón y su tierna torpeza. El ángel de Nami-chu, molestado por algunos hijos de puta de los cuales su hermana se encargaba. Pero, si en todo hay un pero, tambien era conocido por ser temible cuando se enojaba, capaz de superar en fuerza al mismo Hibari Kyoya. El Ángel caído de Nami-chu.

* * *

Llegaron a su escuela dos minutos antes de que tocaran la campana para entrar a clases, agotados claramente, detrás de ellos y a paso tranquilo el nuevo estudiante, quien rapidamente se llevo las miradas de la población femenina al entrar.

Piel levemente tostada, ojos color onix que demostraban poder y maldad pura, cabello color carbón y dos divertidas y atrayentes patillas rizadas, rostro fino pero poderoso, su porte y caminar era elegante, como el de una pantera al asecho esperando a que su presa se distrajera para así poder atacarla.

La maldad pura caía como una cascada por su aura, atraía pero a la vez asustaba. Un ser digno de temer.

Los hermano Sawada se le quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, para luego ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, no era algo que les interesaba en verdad, a Sora solo le intereso su aura maligna, pues ella poseía la misma solamente que en menor grado, la cual aumentaba si molestaban a su hermano. Cosa de casi todos los días.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¡por favor comentar! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
